Amora Obscura Forbiden
by DracosGirl92
Summary: Mara is a Gryffindor, who loves a Slytherin.  Can she get him to pay attention to her, let alone love her?    Also contains some OC/OC, Draco/Ron, and a few other pairings.    Rated M for some stuff that happens later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

^_^ I hope everyone enjoys it! It's gonna get pretty graphic later on so I marked it as mature.

Mara sat on the trane to Hogwarts. She was a year five transfor student. She was excited to arive at the school. Suddenly a boy barged into her cabin. "What are you doing here?" He said. He was a year older then her. "This is my cart. Get out." He said throwing her and her stuff out. "What was that all about?" She asked. She went to another cart and sat down. A boy and a girl came and sat down. "Are you new here?" "...Am I in your cart now?" Mara asked. "No. We've just never seen you before." The girl said sitting down. "Sorry, I'm Callista Cordelia Constance." She said. "This is Archer Aster Pendragon. He doesn't talk much. He's a decendant of King Arthur himself." Archer nodded. "That's so cool! I'm Mara Stephanie Mydnyte."

They reached the school. Mara had to go with the first years. She was a bit embarresed. Callista said she would try to find her after the ceremony. Mara wasn't sure which house she would be in. She waited for her turn. Soon it was hers. "A little old aren't you?" The sorting had said. "I'm a transfer student." Mara said. "Oh. That's nice." The hat said as it was placed on her head. "Gryffindor." She walked to the table and sat next to Callista. She was also a gryffindor. "Where's Archer?" She asked. "He's a Ravenclaw." Callista said. "A Ravenclaw?" Mara said. "Yeah. And don't get any ideas. He's mine." Callsita said. "Well there is someone else that I am interested in." Mara said. "Really? Who." Said Callista. "Well I don't know his name... Yet." She said. "But I'll keep my eyes out for him."

Callista and Mara began walking to their dorm. Mara was excited to see the dorms. On the way, they ended up getting seperated from the group. "How do we get back?" Mara asked. "Don't worry about it I know the way" Callista said. On the way back, they ran into three Slytherin boys. "Watch where you're going." The head one said. "Sorry..." "You're the girl from before. Figures you'd get into a lame house like that." He said. He and his flunkies walked off. "Who was that?" Mara asked. "That was Draco Malfoy. Those two with him are Lucifer Falcon and Hidou Akuma. He used to have these two other guys but he stopped letting them hang around with him because they were to stupid and ugly." She said. "That makes sense" Mara said. "He's not the guy you're crushing on right? Because he's bad news girlfriend." "...No. It's someone else I saw on the train." Mara nervously said.

The two made it to the room and entered with the password. They went to bed early because they wanted to get ready for class in the morning. Mara layed awake for a while thinking of how she could get Draco to like her. At the same time she did not want to lose her new friends just for love. She had quite a large problem. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mara went to her first class. She was a bit late and only one seat was open, it was next to Draco. She sat next to him. He made a disgusted face. She didn't make eyecontact. Snape began to teach but she mostly ignored him because she was to busy thinking about the fact that she was sitting with Draco. Snape began to pair the students into groups, and Mara and Draco ended up together. They had to go into the woods and search for potion supplies.

While in the woods Mara asked Draco a question. "Do you think I'm pretty?" Mara asked. "No you're a disgustting gryfindor." Draco repleid. "I think you're pretty..." Mara muttered. She continued to look for her supplies. When they returned to class they learned they had got the wrong supplies and Mara blew a vile up in Draco's face. "Leave it to a girl to screw up!" Draco said storming off.

Mara felt bad but didn't know what to do. She decided to go to the library and look into how to change her house. She learned that it was impossible to just change her house and was very upset. She wanted to be with Draco, but he didn't seem interested in her because they were in different houses. She didn't know what to do.

She walked back to her dorms. She heard two boys screaming at one another. A red haired boy stormed out of the dorm. "What happened?" She asked Callista. "I'm not sure why, but Ron Weasley and Harry Potter just had a huge fight." She said. "I was trying not to pry..."

"I'll be right back." Mara said as she got up and left. She began to follow Ron, trying her best not to be noticed. Part of her just wanted to talk to him, help him out with his problem. Ron then ducked into a hallway. It only lead to a deadend, and rarely did anyone go down it. Mara just stood at the wall and peaked inside. Draco was there too.

"What's wrong?" Draco said. "...Nothing. Not now..." Ron said looking into Draco's eyes. Draco kissed Ron. Mara was shocked. *He likes that guy...? So that means I have a chance!* Mara thought. They were both Gryffindors, so if Draco could like one, why not another?

She kept watching the two. "You were in a fight with Potter weren't you?" Draco said irritated. "Well...Yes." Ron said a bit hesitent. "You're supposed to be watching him for me!" Draco quietly screamed. "I know b-" Ron was cut off by Draco punching him in the stomach. "You know I don't like hurting you..." Draco said. "But I have to correct you sometimes..." "I know." Ron said. "And you're right... I'll go appolgize to Potter right away." "No. Stay a bit longer." Draco said grabbing Ron by the neck and shoving him against the wall. He then began kissing him.

"You know spying isn't a very good trait for a pretty girl such as yourself." Someone said behind Mara. She leapt and turned around. It was the Asian boy who was with Draco. "Oh uh..." She didn't know what to say. "It's fine. I won't tell him." Hidou said running the back of his hand along her cheek. "I'm Hidou Akuma." He said. "I'm Mara..." She said. *He might be my key to getting closer to Draco... If I can just become friends with him.* she thought. "Uh so what's the deal with those two?" "It's a long story... Maybe I'll tell you sometime." Hidou said. "Now go. And don't tell anyone what you saw. Or else." Hidou said. When he said or else, Mara could tell he meant it. His words, his eyes, his mouth, you could tell he would be out for blood if Mara went against his advice.

Mara ran back to the dorm. "Callista... I have a question..." She said. She felt she could trust Callista with her question. The two were alone. "So... If I were to befriend a Slytherin, whould that be bad?" "Well... I guess it depends..." "It's Hidou Akuma... He seemed really nice..." Mara said. "Most girls have a crush on him... You'd have a lot of competition." "It's not like that!" Mara said correcting her mistake. "Just as a friend." "You'd probably stir up some controversy, but I don't think it's such a big deal... Not like you're becoming friends with a prick like Draco." "Yeah..." Mara said.

*Well... I guess that has to stay a secret...* Mara thought.  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-AN:Sorry this chapter is kinda short ^_^ But we get into the first reason it's M rated-

Mara was in between classes and decided to sneak away to find Hidou. "Hey!" She said finding him. He was alone outside near the forrest. "Uh I was wondering... Could you tell me the story behind those two now? I've got the time..." She said. "Sure. Sit down." Hidou said patting the grass for me to sit down on.

"It all started when they were kids... Draco and Ron would often end up in daycare together at the ministry. .. They became friends there despite what their dads thought... Ron did EVERYTHING Draco told him too. They were the best of friends. They kept communicating in secret. When Draco heard a rumor that Potter was coming to Hogwarts... He devolved a plan. Ron thought school would be the place he and Draco could finally be together... But Draco had a plan... He wanted Ron to spy on Harry. Ron was reluctant at first, he was planning on getting into Slytherin and disowning his entire family, but he did it for Draco. Draco knew he would, has the kid wrapped around his little finger..."

"So that's how it is..." Mara said. "Yeah... But Draco really does love him deep down. Give up on him." Hidou said. He brushed Mara's hair from her neck and leaned in to kiss it. "N-No... Hidou..." Mara said getting up. "I got to get to class... Later..." She said running off

"I have to stay focused... I have to focus on Draco... No matter how cute Hidou is..." Mara said walking off.

Back at the forest, Lucifer came out from behind a tree. "Aren't you telling her a bit much? You'll ruin his plans." He said. "She won't tell... Besides in a few days she'll be an empty carcus..." Hidou said licking his teeth.

Mara was walking back to class when Archer passed out in front of her. "H-Help..." He said. Mara pulled him into a small emergency room. No one else was there. "S-Sex..." He said. "Please... I need sex..." He said. "I can't..." "Die... Without..." "Well..." Mara began to undress, and then undressed Archer. Mara ran her fingers up Archer's cock felling it harden. She rammed his cock into vagina. The longer it was in, the stronger he got. He flipped the two over and began to assume the top.

When it was over, Archer sat up and began to get dressed. "I'm sorry..." He said. "Uh... I didn't expect to lose my virginity to you..." She said. "I'm not like you... My magic... It's artificial..." He explained. "Huh?" "I gain my magic from implanted circuits in my body... When they run out, I'll die. But if I drain the energy out of a real wizard... But I have to do it though sex. You can't tell anyone. Only Callesto knows! And I'm not sure how'd she react to what happened..." He said "I'll see you later" He left the room and began to go to class.

"Damn..." Mara said. "I really liked the feel of his cock... I can't have a crush on three boys..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(AN: I hope everyone enjoys it. This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I decided I want to write in first person from now on! But some parts are gonna have to be in thrid person... Please review~)

"Hey what's wrong?" Callista said. We were in study hall studying. I was thinking about the day before, I wasn't really comfterable with what happened yesterday. "Oh it's nothing..." I said. "Well okay..." She said.

After class I went to the Slytherin dorms to look for Hidou. "Hey!" I said seeing him near the entrance about to go in. "Want to go hang out?" I asked. Then I noticed, he was hanging out with Draco... "Uh... Hi Draco..." He scoffed at me. "Hanging out with Gryffindor scum now, Hidou?" He said looking at me judgingly. "Oh? You're against that now?" "...That's different..." Draco said a bit defensive. "Well. I'll be off now." Hidou said walking to me. The two of us decided to go into town since classes were over. In previous years, students were only able to go into Hogsmeade on selected weekends, but policy had changed this year. Sixth and Seventh year students could go whenever, and could chaparone younger students provided they had proper permission from their parents.

We first stopped at Dominic Maestro's to look at some music. It mostly stocked instruments, but there was a small section for CDs. "Don't tell Draco but recently I've developed a bit of a taste for Muggle music..." Hidou said looking through a small section of Muggle music the store had. "What kind?" I asked. "Although I'm a pureblood, I lived amongst the muggles one summer as a program my school had. I don't think I'd EVER want to do it again! But the music and TV weren't so bad." I said. "I mostly listen to metal and J-Metal..." He said. "Oh do you speak Japanese?" "Yeah. I learned it when I was a child. Both my parents speak it regularly." He picked out some CDs and moved to the counter, buying them. "Let's go get something to eat." He said. "My treat."

We went to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for some Tea and deserts. I got a Black and White cookie and some tea, and Hidou got Melon Bread and coffee. "I've never really liked tea..." Hidou said as we sat down. He was a really cute eater. "Want a bite?" He said. He held the bread in front of me and I took a bite. "Yummy!" I said. "How about you?" I did the same. He took a bite. "Thanks." I decided, if it wouldn't work out with Draco, maybe it could work out with him...

We returned to the the school after eathing together. "I'll see you later..." I said. He leaned in and kissed me. "Good... I like seeing you..." He said as he left me to go to his dorm. I stood still blushing. I didn't see it coming.

Hidou went to a portrait in the Slytherin dorm and said a password. It opened for him and he entered. It was an exclusive dorm area. There were four small rooms and a large living area. Draco, Lucifer, and he live in it. "You told her..." Draco said as Hidou walked in. "You'll ruin everything!" Draco pinned Hidou to the wall. "She won't talk. She's completely devouted to you... Or was until she became devouted to me..." Hidou said smugly. Draco slapped him. "You forget your place." Draco said letting go of him. "Remember who owns you." Draco said irritated. He left for his room, which was larger then the other three, and slammed the door.

"Tattle tale." Hidou said playfully. "I told you playing with your food isn't wise." "But it's so fun..." "I'll never understand your kind." Lucifer said plopping on the couch. "You're never any fun..." Hidou said licking his teeth and then walking into his room.

"SOOOO" Callista said as I got back. "I heard you were seen going into town with Hidou..." "He kissed me..." I said quietly. "NO WAY!" Callista screamed as loud as she could. "OHMYGODOHMYGOD! Is this your first kiss?" "No... I've kissed someone else before..." "Ohh who?" "I don't know... I met him when I was little... I didn't learn his name..." "Why not?" "Well... I was little. My parents had taken me to Diagon alley for the first time... I had gotten lost and well that's when I met him. I fell and scrapped my knee, I got blood all over my new white dress... Then he appeared. He took my hand and helped me up. He wiped the blood from my knee with his scarf, and kissed me to stop me from crying... Then he helped me find my parents. He was so mature despite only being around my age... He told me his parents never really gave him much attention so he was used to being alone and mature. After he reunited me with my parents, I realized... He never gave me his name..." "He'll probably be in this school" Callista said. "Could you imagine if you guys met again? That'd so romantic... Though you have Hidou now huh?" "I wounder if he was the boy... I don't really remember much about him... Even his race... I feel terrible for that." I said laughing a bit. The two of us finally went to sleep after gossiping for a bit. 


End file.
